justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Love You Like A Love Song
"Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez & The Scene is featured on ''Just Dance 4'' and'' Just Dance Now.'' Dancer *Light purple hair *A big heart brooch on the hair *A very detailed dress *Greenish-blue boots *Purple socks. Background It's taken place in a heaven-like area with clouds, glitter, hanging stars, pillars, and a harp. The glitter is pink and blue and the pillars, stars, and harp switch between pink and blue. At times the sky turns dark. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for this song, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: 'Place your hands in front of you slowly. Mashup ''Love You Like A Love Song has a mash-up which is exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U. Dancers: *'''Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Holiday (JD2) *Firework (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD4) *Baby Don't Stop Now (JD3) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Baby Don't Stop Now (JD3) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Holiday (JD2) *Firework (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Baby Don't Stop Now (JD3) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Baby Don't Stop Now (JD3) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *That's the Way (I Like It) (JD1) *Pump Up The Volume (JD2) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *California Gurls (JD3) *'Love You Like A Love Song '(JD4) Puppet Master Mode Love You Like A Love Song ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the dancers in order of appearance: * '''Love You Like A Love Song' * Football Boy/Old School Snap/Spanish Waves/Superslownic * ?Power Pose (That's the Way (I Like It)/Moon Jumping/Walking Wave/Get Gone * Good Bye/Russian Violin/Pin-Up Kick/Soul Snap * For The Fans/Cutie Pie/Outrage/Cyber Poser * Champion's Stretch/Pause Repeat/Twist 'N' Clap/Treadmill * Mod's Mix/Cosmic Circle/Wind Up Pony/Goofy Spin * Up And Down/Side Slice/Jog 'N' Skip/Sunset Swing * Groovy/Sweet Stroke/Schoolgirl Sway/Super Snap * Think About It/Sugar/Pin-Up Push/Outlaw Hitch * Dungarees/Rainbow/Rocking Chair/Heart Throb * Tribal Samba/Knee Pop/Party March/Shadow Punch * Bridal Boogie/Puddle Splashing/Woodstock/Wrestler's Skip * Half Time/Hopscotch Dance/Dancing Leaf/Birdie * Fitness Poney/Diabolical Swing/Double Punch/Hypnotic Hands * Guitar Smashing/Russian Skip/Chosen/Tear It Up * Hair Do/Moon Chaser/Beware Of The Bull/Heel Jump * Nerd Kisses/Glider Girl/Jogging Warm Up/Jaws * Heart Strong/Sun Rise/Afro Groove/Cyber Whip * S Snap/Cosmic Punch/Party Lights/Crazy Wrestler * Ceremonial Circles/Milkshake/Running Pin-Up/Supersonic Snap * Love You Like A Love Song Battle Love You Like A Love Song ''has a battle against ''Super Bass. ''For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups ''Love You Like A Love Song ''appears in the following Mashups: * 4x4 * Call Me Maybe * Crucified (as a cameo) * Good Feeling * I Kissed a Girl * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life (as a cameo) * Limbo * Moves Like Jagger * Never Gonna Give You Up * #thatPOWER * Walk This Way Captions ''Love You Like A Love Song ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Crescent Moon * Day Dreamer * Happy Birthday * Love You Softly * Princess * Sweat Caresses (JD4 spelling error) * Sweet Caresses * Sweet Heartbeat * Where Am I Trivia *This is the first Selena Gomez & The Scene song in the Just Dance series, the second being Hit The Lights. Both appear on Just Dance 4. *The Heaven scene is taken from the music video in which Selena is singing in a cloudy space with a white harp and piano. *There is a chance that the dancer's appearance would resemble a princess. *In the trailer and in other spoilers, she appears with darker colour scheme. *In the Crucified Mash-up, she gets burnt by the Sympathy For The Devil coach. *The dancer's hair looks very much like Katy Perry's wig in her California Gurls official music video. * In the Puppet Master Mode, when the bridge lyric was sung, in the selection both coaches from Good Feeling appears in a backward row. * It has a battle mode with Super Bass by Nicki Minaj; however, in real life, Selena Gomez loved Super Bass. *On Just Dance Now during the lyric: "No one compares" the lyrics say: "No one can pause". **Also on Just Dance Now "I I love you like a love song baby" is divided into two lines. * She is the mascot for the Crucified Mashup and the (I've Had) The Time Of My Life Mashup. * Animal Crossing: New Leaf features a dress called Dream Dress, which was designed by Wesley Enriquez and it's inspired from this song. Gallery loveyoulikejd4.jpg loveyoulike.jpg|Love You Like A Love Song Loveyoulike coach 1 big.png loveyoulikecoach.jpg|The dancer LYLALS in trailer.jpg|Love You Like a Love Song's color scheme in the trailer 84.png|Just Dance 2015'' Avatar lylals3.png|The Pictograms Videos File:Selena Gomez & The Scene - Love You Like A Love Song (Official Video) File:Just Dance 4 - Love You Like A Love Song - 5* Stars File:Love You Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez & The Scene Just Dance Now 4* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:2010's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Pop Songs Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with battles